A Touch of Spring
by silmelinde
Summary: A perfect Spring Dance Festival is right on the doorstep. All Hyacinth needs is a partner. An arrival of a new fairy mends his heart and instils hope for the future. Hyacinth/OC.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Tinker Bell creation, nor the movies' characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival: 1<strong>

It was a magnificent evening as the sun glided below the horizon, leaving a warm afterglow of pale-gold and pink in its wake. The trees flourished in early bloom, sending petals to gracefully spiral onto the winding paths below whenever a playful breeze touched their branches.

As the last fairies who worked beneath the tree crows turned in for the night, the Minister of Spring dared to break away from the scroll of the endless tasks, bestowed onto them with the coming of this beautiful season. He folded the scroll neatly before taking flight towards the Flower Hill that stood in the distance crowned by a bower.

An exhaustion was taking hold. His wings trembled from the effort to reach his favourite spot before the last sunlight faded. A timely gust of wind uplifted the weary sparrow man and set him onto the bower roof where he settled gratefully with his back against the steeple to admire the view.

No place was more beautiful in the valley. The Hill's slope rose majestically, fully covered by delicate flowers. Intricate garlands spun upwards the bower walls to the ceiling where they linked into vibrant arches. Butterflies danced around the flowers in daylight and at night the greenery twinkled mysteriously with fireflies.

In the center stood a spring dais. Every year, the fairies gathered around it to receive the blessings of love during the Spring Dance Festival. It had been his pride and a cherished duty to announce the opening ceremony year to year, all but once when no duty could have been more cruel. A year ago, Queen Clarion came hand in hand with her husband to dance and declare their eternal love. Never had such loneliness assailed him. As the seasons passed, the sting of jealousy was erased from his heart and grave sadness receded. The Minister of Spring was too kind to allow any resentment to linger. He wished happiness to the new couple, but their joy illumined a concealed part of his heart that was filled with wistfulness. One day, he too would hold his soulmate's precious hand. He would smile and bow, and lead her onto the dance floor. Together, they would utter the blessing under the stars and blooming tree crowns. If only he knew that special corner of the world where to find her.

Hyacinth was rudely jolted out of his musings by a volley of high-pitched squees. He had to grab onto the steeple to avoid being blow off the roof by a miniature whirlwind as three overly-excited fairies breezed past him.

"Lily! Daisy! Did you hear? Come at once! We have a newcomer!" they yelled.

The arrival of a new fairy had always been a wondrous moment. No less thrilled than the group that had jostled him, Hyacinth followed the echoing laughter. It was far too undignified for the minister to recklessly shoot through the valley while laughing most frivolously. Not when he was so painfully aware how much younger he was compared to the other ministers. Curiosity curbed, Hyacinth proceeded in a subdued manner without an outward trace of all questions that threatened to overcome his resolve.

Three other ministers were already present when he joined their ring. The Minister of Summer pressed an index finger to her lips as Hyacinth tried to apologize anxiously for his near lateness.

On the platform below a gentle bloom burst into white light and a slender figure emerged as the brilliant glow subsided. The fairy was of small stature. Her delicate features were framed by light-brown locks that streamed past her waist. The most startling were her amber eyes, expressive and filled with questions.

He could not speak. He forgot to breathe. Hyacinth stood transfixed and hopelessly lost in the gentlest light that poured from within her.

The fairy shyly examined the golden waterfalls of magic dust, and the vast expanse of the magnificent tree in the branches and nooks of which gathered the land's inhabitants. Her wings were neither still nor spread out. They trembled slightly as she rose. Hyacinth's heart sped up when she turned towards the Ministers, amongst whom a golden glow hailed the Queen's arrival.

A helpful elbow in the ribs from the Minister of Summer, reminded Hyacinth of the necessity to pay respects to their leader. He bowed and backed away, ashamed of his lapse in courtesy.

"You're among friends, young one," spoke the majestic fairy to the dazzled youth before her. "I am Queen Clarion. On behalf of us all, I welcome you home. Tell us please, what may we call you?"

The fairy straightened her posture to be polite when addressing the Queen, although so much attention intimidated her. At last, Hyacinth heard her name.

"Please, call me Agapeah."


	2. The Gift

**The Gift: 2**

Agapeah's voice was as pure as the light that awakened her. Hyacinth concealed his hands inside the robe's wide sleeves, feeling how much they began to tremble as the fairy's anxiety affected him. "Your name holds great hope," said the Queen. "There must be a talent burning within you, which you will gift to this world."

At the wave of her hand, glowing mushrooms sprung up in a circle around Agapeah. The fairy looked around in wonder at the ones who approached. The representatives of each talent lay out their symbols atop of each mushroom. They all wore a matching enigmatic expression, but for one young fairy with bright blue eyes and blond hair. She gave the newcomer a dazzling smile and with the greatest pride placed a crafting hammer on one of the caps.

"This will help you seek out your talent," the Queen assured.

In contrast with the golden circle, the rest of the tree was cast into twilight. From there came muffled whispers and rustling. The air grew heavy with anticipation. Why couldn't they all see how intimidated the poor fairy was by close scrutiny, Hyacinth fumed. In confirmation of his concern, the fairy backed away from the glowing circle.

"Don't be afraid. You will know your talent once you come upon one true choice," he urged. The fairy met his eyes. Hyacinth flushed after having so uncharacteristically spoken out of place with all gazes momentarily falling onto the two of them. However, the fairy drew strength from his words.

His assurance gave courage to Agapeah to approach the illumined ring. Taking a breath, she walked in a straight line towards an intricate snowflake that shone temptingly.

What if her talent lay in the art so refined? Hyacinth watched with a baited breath. He was grateful to be concealed by twilight for had anyone looked, they would have noticed how much he trembled. To join a realm so distant from spring could have meant that they wouldn't meet again.

The snowflake broke into cutting shards before her fingertips reached it. Agapeah shivered. Inside, she felt just as brittle and close to collapse under amounting pressure. The winter section was unwelcoming. Contemplation where to proceed next etched in the corners of her mouth, eventually guiding her towards the tool presented by the fairy who had smiled at her. Out of curiosity, Tinker Bell leaned over the sitting platform so far that she was in danger of falling off. Her friendly nod at the chooser's interest turned into an unconcealed disappointment when the hammer turned to stone that could not be picked up.

Intimidated by failure, Agapeah walked entirely past the autumn gifts, afraid to touch them. How could she not fret when they've asked her to choose a future before she could fully comprehend where the winds have taken her.

Hyacinth tried to smoulder hope the closer she came to the spring talents. The disappointment would have been too hard. Yet, his foolish heart refused to listen, willing to risk breaking for reasons of its own. When he was ready to believe, a lovely branch displayed among the gifts of summer drew the fairy's attention. Agapeah ran her fingers along the green leaves. The branch did not wither at the contact. Hyacinth closed his eyes and counted to ten, wishing the ministers weren't doomed to stand throughout the ceremony. The picture remained unchanged when he opened them. She regarded the symbol with the greatest consideration. The whispers intensified and the summer fairies stirred.

Hyacinth feared the slightest touch of wind would prove too much for his wobbling wings to support him. After the Spring Dance Festival his responsibility lay in returning to the continent. The summer fairies would leave as soon as the spring fairies came back to the Pixie Hollow. They have barely met. The prospect to be parted so soon for the following half a year was daunting. By then, she could meet someone else and fall in love.

Please seek out all options before making up your mind, he implored. The branch did not repel nor did it give any outward welcoming sign. Surely, for the one so fair their symbol would glow brightly. Agapeah's gaze rose towards the ministers to seek guidance from their reaction. Hyacinth imagined that for an instance she regarded him only. The summer fairies sighed in disappointment when she returned the branch to its place.

As she did so, a dove shaped amulet on the nearby mushroom cap blazed bright. All gathered released an appreciative chorus of 'ooohs! and ahhhs!' as the amulet dropped into Agapeah's outstretched hands where it morphed into a miniature live bird. The dove soared through the ancient tree crown into the night sky.

"You've been blessed with the purest gift," Queen Clarion beamed with delight. "You are the spring fairy of Love."

The crowd clapped and rejoiced. It was a good sign to have the fairy of love join them on the brink of the Festival, many commented as the seal of silence present during the ceremony was lifted.

Hyacinth stood rooted to the ground, overcome by emotions. He desperately wanted to welcome Agapeah to the spring realm. Maybe, once the Queen provided guidance and released the fairy into their care he could approach.

Upon Clarion's summon, a young sparrow man separated from the crowd to welcome their charge. He had a mischievous smile and an unruly mane of black hair. Judging by animated gesticulation he was trying to put at ease his new friend. The Queen smiled approvingly and headed away, her job done.

Maybe it wouldn't be too forward to address Agapeah now, Hyacinth considered. The voice of self-doubt tore at his resolve. It would be awfully inconsiderate to overwhelm the newcomer by crowding her after she had been so ill at ease during the ceremony. The Queen solely chose that young sparrow man to escort Agapeah to her new home. It was not the minister's job, but Hyacinth would have given anything for that honour. The most he hoped for was to welcome her. What if she thought him rude for interrupting after her new friend managed to draw her into a shy conversation at last? It was unfair to bring awkwardness to their interaction by approaching.

"But you are lost in thought, Minister."

Hyacinth nearly jumped out of his skin, realising that this was the second time this night when he failed to acknowledge the Queen.

"Please forgive me," he spoke up, distinctly uncomfortable under her probing gaze. "My mind was on the newcomer. It's truly a splendid gift to have a spring fairy join the realm on the brink of the Festival. These days are blessed."

"It was very kind of you to offer her words of encouragement."

"Thank you. I sincerely hope so. I would not have wanted to contribute further to her discomfort," his words were rushed. Clarion was highly sensitive to emotions displayed by those close to her. For once, he wished to escape her presence before she could see the overturning of his soul.

"Your assurance helped Agapeah overcome nervousness. I'm sure she'll appreciate any advice you can offer," Clarion said kindly.

As gentle as the queen's hint was brought forth, it was still a royal command, the one he wished to fulfill the most.

"Oh, yes, perhaps it will be best if I spoke to her then," Hyacinth nearly stuttered. At Clarion's agreeable gesture to let him go, the minister turned to the conversing pair. Even at a distance, he couldn't help admiring the graceful figure.

But, before he took the first step to approach, the black haired youth rose into the air, holding Agapeah's hand. Hesitating just a fraction of a second, the fairy spread her wings and followed him away from the birth tree towards the Spring Valley.

Deeply saddened, Hyacinth remained with his hands clenched to his chest, watching her disappear against the background of the twinkling stars.


	3. Home

**Home: 3**

The realm of spring breathed enchantment. The field flowers bent their heads low to the luscious grasses and closed petals in serene slumber, lulled by the waterfall's subdued rumble, in the stream of which glittered stars scooped up from the sky.

Its quiet beauty soothed Agapeah who followed her chattering escort in silence. Wilde was very nice. She would have liked to become his friend if that was mutually agreeable. However, she was overwhelmed by the recent experience of coming into the world and wanted to think it over alone before socializing. The lively sparrow man mistook her state for shyness and tried his best to coax Agapeah out of her shell.

"Hold it!" Wilde brought them to a halt not far from a bush of lilacs, determined to cheer up the new acquaintance, and then motioned them at an arc to get closer.

"What are we doing?" she asked in an undertone due to the mysterious behaviour that prompted minimal noise.

"Shhh! Stay here," he whispered to the intrigued fairy. Stealthily, Wilde encroached on the bush and then shot forward with a gleeful shout, lighting up the greenery. A dozen startled butterflies took off the branches. They fluttered about in one dismayed cloud. Wilde expertly circled their midst, causing mayhem. Agapeah laughed at the carefree antiques until he took pity on the herd and returned to her side.

"That's better! Now, I can show you the houses prepared for the new fairies," Wilde announced, very much satisfied.

Up ahead rose a wide expanse of the tulip trees where creatively shaped homes perched on the strong branches. Agapeah sighed in appreciation as they landed in front of a miniature home with a roof shaped like petals of an upturned magnolia. This one was for her. The care present in the realm's inhabitants that provided her with a home touched her.

"I suppose I should wish you goodnight." Wilde shifted from foot to foot, unwilling to part yet with the curious acquaintance.

"Thank you," said Agapeah. "I would have gotten lost without your help."

"You can ask me anything! I'll be happy to do what I can!" Wilde beamed. "I guess I will see you tomorrow," he added, seeing that she fidgeted with the door handle.

"Good night," echoed Agapeah. She did not want to be rude, but she was tired. Wilde remained until she went inside. He thoughtfully stared at the door as it clicked shut and then took off, away from the tulip trees to race through the slumbering fields with her name on his mind.

Agapeah delayed the examination of her new home until morning, swamped by too many impressions. As she prepared for bed new faces passed through her mind. They were a blur until she recalled the tall sparrow man who had been so kind. It was her impression that he was someone important. The proud way he held himself and a green crown entwined in his brown hair indicated status. High forehead and knowledge in his eyes gave away much intelligence and creativity. A stolen glance at him when she sunk into doubt regarding the summer gift convinced her to put it away, although nothing in his composure indicated disapproval that could have influenced her. It was difficult to explain why she felt the need to reject the branch. A reluctant admission surfaced that in the instance she sought him out, a wish crossed her mind to have a talent that matched his season. When the dove fluttered to life, a welcoming surge of energy made her believe that she hadn't been led astray. For that, she wanted to thank him dearly after the ceremony. If only her courage hadn't wilted. When the Queen walked away to speak with him, the pair look so dignified immersed in conversation that any attempt to bother them would have been perceived as poor manners. Maybe finding and thanking him tomorrow wouldn't be too late, she thought as the dreams gradually claimed her.

Agapeah woke up from the sunlight shining into the bedroom window. Lying on her back, she opened her eyes to an arched ceiling of green and brown where golden rays played tag. Charmed by their display, Agapeah stretched and got up smiling. Her feet sunk into a ticklish flower rug. The spring fairies have done a magnificent job creating the dwelling. The entire home, bathed in the trembling morning light, was cozy and breathed with freshness, down to the smallest details such as soap that smelled like strawberries.

Aside from the large furniture and basic essentials, the home still needed an owner to fill it with personal items and knickknacks. In the closet Agapeah discovered beautiful folds of material in pastels and a box full of sewing accessories. A fresh change of dress would have been most convenient. The sewing basics had to be in her head somewhere, she decided, taking up a pair of scissors bravely. An hour and a dozen needle pricks later Agapeah surrendered to a sad inevitability that her should be dress resembled at best a shower curtain. A knock on the door interrupted her and the dress' mutual suffering.

"Good morning, Wilde," she admitted the sparrow man inside, truly happy to see him for rescuing her from any further sewing attempts.

"The fairy of love said she's sorry, but she can't teach you today. She has too much stuff to do. So, I guess you'll see her tomorrow," Wilde brought news. He moved about at ease, studying the house with an unconcealed curiosity.

"That's too bad," said Agapeah. In truth, she did not quite understand what her gift meant or how it could be used. Finding out was most important.

"Don't hurry off to work," Wilde dismissed her worries. "Look at the bright side, you can use the day to explore the realm and make friends. I happen to know a perfectly suitable volunteer who wants to show you around."

"I may even know his name," Agapeah giggled, "and I'll be pleased to go with him. Just let me clean up first!"

She tried to put away the ruined pieces inconspicuously, but Wilde inquisitively lifted the mangled material, which once had the potential to become a fine dress.

"Whoa! You're making a shower curtain!" he announced, unfolding the piece further.

"Uh, well..." Agapeah felt very silly indeed, but there was little left to do except laugh at herself. "Then, I hope the current fashion for the spring fairies is to proudly wear the shower curtains."

Wilde laughed and draped the material around himself. He advanced through the room, imitating the Queen. "You have a marvellous talent, Miss Agapeah! I wish to invite you to become a royal tailor."

"You're too kind, Your Majesty," Agapeah mock curtsied. "But, I don't think I'm cut out for this."

"Luckily, I know someone who is!" Wilde winked at her. "How do you feel about travelling to the Tinkers' Nook?"

"That sounds wonderful," Agapeah beamed with delight. She wanted to explore outside ever since she woke up, but felt shy.

Wilde tossed one end of the material to her and together they wrapped it in a bundle. Agapeah tied it up with a ribbon as her friend rushed to the door and threw it wide open.

"Off we go!" he announced, sensing from afar an adventure to come in the world so new to her.


	4. The Tulip Grove

**The Tulip Grove: 4**

The Tulip Grove hummed with activity. There was no leaf unruffled by the bustling residents, painting, and weaving, and counting, and moving all sorts of overflowing baskets to and fro, and occasionally bursting into songs. On the upper branches bloomed delicious, yellow flowers. A fairy in violet was guiding a pack of humming birds up there, but they kept dispersing and causing mayhem. Agapeah barely got out of the way as one of the birds fluttered past, nearly making her lose sight of Wilde. Distracted by everything, she barely kept up with her friend who expertly navigated the crowd. Gaping at the train of seeds that marched to a merry flute tune played by a red-headed sparrow man, she nearly collided with a group of elegant fairies draped in white. They went around the restless newcomer with a haughty expression. She didn't know local customs yet, but it seemed very unusual for the winter fairies to be found in the spring realm. It was a mystery why they mingled with the colourful crowd, all of whom seemed to have come from every part of the Pixie Hollow.

Intending to appeal to Wilde for an explanation, Agapeah discovered no sign of her friend. It was hard to tell whether he followed the path or deviated east or north or maybe upwards. The grove dazzled with activity. The general hustle was intimidating without a guide. Thinking it would be best to stay in one place until Wilde found her, Agapeah went to the ground where stood out a long flower garland. Several tinkers did their best to secure it. They were joined by the garden fairies who had their brushes out and were adding touches to the petals. Amongst them, Agapeah spotted the familiar sparrow man who held a scroll filled with a bunch of boxes and checkmarks, which he constantly referred to in order to remain on schedule. A few slanted beams of sunlight reached the path through the greenery and fell onto his shoulders and hands just like many responsibilities he loved, when he stepped into them to shed better light on the writing.

Perhaps, she was getting caught in that passionate feeling he radiated for her body filled with such weightlessness from the wing tips to toes that those beams turned into fragile bridges to walk on. He was completely immersed in the task, speaking and moving most vividly, in stark contrast with the picture of composure he presented during the ceremony. It had been her wish to thank him, had it not? Then, why was it so difficult to carry on with that purpose. For every step taken there was a wish to take two back. No, she couldn't be so ungrateful. Instead of approaching, Agapeah crept closer like a thief, listening to his high voice that smoothly carried through the crowd his orders and corrections.

"No, no! These colours are too deep!" he chided the garden fairies. "They will obscure the light. Please be gentle with the petals and take your time to make each one as beautiful as it can be."

The fairies of light placed glowing spheres into the heart of each flower, so the garland would glow in the evening through the closed petals. One of the spheres got away. It bounced onto the path where it was spotted by a humming bird that dived to chase it. The sparrow man barely dodged the carelessly flying menace. The gust of wind ruffled his hair and robe.

"My word, you should be up at those branches!" The look he directed at the feathered critter was so strict that the startled bird hid behind a wing with a dismayed chirp and then obediently skedaddled to the top of the tree. The fairy in violet sighed in relief that at least one disobedient bird went where it should have.

Agapeah tried to suppress a giggle in vain. The laughter treacherously refused to subside the harder she tried. Her merriment caused the sparrow man to turn towards her. The frown marring his handsome face disappeared. Leaving the others to their own devices, he approached her.

"Good morning, Miss Agapeah," he greeted her warmly. "What brings you here?"

The humming bird must have gotten her tongue. Agapeah was most surprised that he knew her name when she hadn't expected to be remembered at all. The sparrow man looked increasingly worried, awaiting a response as the fragments of thoughts swirled through her mind, built up and then broke like a dam. "The garland did," she uttered not too coherently. "I mean, good morning! Actually, it was the garland, but I wanted to speak with you. That is, that was before the garland and then I saw the garland and I saw you."

"I understand, I think," he spoke up once the disjoined train of thought subsided and another awkward pause set it. In the social situations, that tongue-tied curse of hers must have been contagious because his speech grew jumbled as well. "Do you like me then, oh that's not what I meant, that is, do you like the garland? Rather, what did you want to talk to me about that's not about the garland?"

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

That wasn't the wittiest explanation, difficult to understand unless both of them have been thinking about the same event; luckily he did.

"I'm glad. Is...I trust everything's well?" the Minister asked.

"Thank you, fine, somewhat, mostly..." To answer that question she had to go beyond standard phrases while nothing coherent formed in her mind. She loved the realm, the residents treated her kindly, but she was also lost and had no idea what she should be doing. All those feelings were contradictory. Fidgeting with the ribbons of the folded material, Agapeah looked down.

"You've dropped your scroll!" she exclaimed, grasping onto any distraction.

Both of them quickly reached for the fallen item and picked it up at the same time. They were kneeling very close to each other, separated only by a folded leaf. The colour of his eyes reminded her of the beautiful green fields where the breeze danced in freedom and the spring that unfolded its wings over the land. "Here's your scroll," her whisper was barely audible. Agapeah gently pushed the scroll to him and the sparrow man held it to his chest. She got up, feeling fragile in his presence. When someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she nearly died of fright.

"Hey, Agapeah!" Wilde was all smiles that intensified with guilt of loosing her. "Sorry, it took a while to find you!"

"Thank you for looking for me," she answered, slowly recovering from the scare. "I haven't noticed that it took long. We've been talking." She gestured to the sparrow man who regarded Wilde none impressed with the youth who lost her.

"Hello, Minister," Wilde uttered a disinterested greeting. "I suppose it's important that you've officially met."

The Minister of Spring?! Of course he had to be! Agapeah forced a smile, completely petrified inside. Why was she so foolish and hadn't thought of it at all! And, she told him all those stupid things!

Wilde impatiently tugged at her arm. "Lets go, the formalities are over. Do you still want to see the Tinkers' Nook?"

"To wander around could be dangerous without the proper knowledge!" the minister grew alarmed at overhearing the last statement. "Please stay away from the Trembling Field, should you go. It has been invaded by a serpent that shows no interest in leaving the area!"

"Serpent shmerpent! I can handle any animal!" Wilde announced with a little too much bravado.

The danger dismissal brought a frown onto the minister's face. He moved swiftly right in front of Wilde, blocking the way. "The serpent is not a joke!" Hyacinth claimed in agitation. "I doubt the wisdom of allowing Miss Agapeah to go with you if that is your attitude!"

Wilde scowled. He did not like being told what to do. The implication that he'd be so careless as to bring new fairy into danger was insulting.

"Forgive me, Minister," Agapeah interrupted before their argument escalated. "I'm sure Wilde didn't mean to belittle the danger. He just meant that he'll protect me. We will be careful to avoid that place."

"Very well, only if I have your word," the minister softened.

"Thank you!" Agapeah smiled, looking over her shoulder as Wilde grabbed her hand a little too firmly and pulled her along. "Please, have a wonderful day."

The minister soon disappeared in the midst of the fairies and birds, but she kept thinking about him as they left the Tulip Grove. Apparently, so did Wilde.

"What a stuck up!" he mumbled under his nose. "Who does he think he is, telling everyone what to do, a King?"

"Don't be so hard on him. He was just worried about both of us!" As much as she liked Wilde, his complaints about the Minister brought out a negative inking against her friend.

"If you say so," Wilde grumbled. Releasing her, now that they've entered an open area, he flew off ahead, sulking that she hadn't taken his side. With the discord between them, Agapeah followed his trail over the hill to the Tinkers' Nook.


	5. The Tinkers' Nook

I wish an upcoming Happy Thanksgiving Day to fellow Canadians and anyone who celebrates it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tinkers' Nook: 5<strong>

The sightseeing brought an unforgettable feeling when one flew above the magnificent fields where lurked mice and bunnies, and birds that hid in the tall grass, occasionally rising above the land spooked by a snapping branch or a tumbling stone. The vibrant colours stretched as far as the horizon where they merged with cerulean sky. But, no matter how lovely, the picturesque landscape did not inspire enough when her companion refused to experience the novelty with her.

"Wait for me!" Agapeah called out to the sparrow man who hurried ahead still mad. "I cannot fly this fast."

Wilde slowed down without responding. It was up to her to renew the conversation.

"Did you say you're an expert when it comes to animals?" she prompted, too bothered by conscience to let the disagreement continue.

"I prefer to use the word protector," Wilde surmised, but he enjoyed too much discussing this subject to end it abruptly. "I've been drawn to animals from the very first day. There is so much honestly and loyalty in them, which has to be preserved. Especially, I'm drawn to keeping safe all small critters like bunnies and birds and even the squirrels. When little birds make their nests, sometimes I scout around for the predators to ensure their safety. I've tricked a snake or two away from the nests."

"It sounds like a great gift for someone brave," Agapeah responded. She was beginning to understand why Wilde was so forward to the point of being tactless. It must have come from his bond with nature. "You know, back at the Tulip Grove you were being far too modest. A serpent is far too small-scale for you to defeat. You're clearly capable of handling a dragon," she jested.

Wilde snorted. "Oh very well, I'll handle it, but only a three headed one that breathes fire," he noted mock condescendingly.

"And hates shower curtains!" Agapeah dove down into the grass and came back wearing a lily of the valley over her head. The white flowers running along the stem dangled like multiple heads. "Mwahaha! Surrender, you Animal Protector and I promise to spare you once I burn all the shower curtains and eat every small, fluffy animal!" she growled quite impressively.

"Never! I will defeat you, dragon!" Wilde grabbed a leaf for a shield and a twig. They mock battled until they fell into a gopher hole the resident of which wasn't too pleased to have unexpected visitors drop in. The pair abandoned their makeshift weapons and made feet as the displeased creature chased them in a rumble of threatening noises and then huffing from self-importance climbed back into the hole.

Laughing, the pair hurried towards the Tinkers' Nook. The place was a great curiosity and it helped Agapeah learn how to identify the tinkers by their appearance. The majority of them wore green outfits, self-crafted and made out of leaves rather than petals, which most of her dress material was. They had a lot more machines and devices, although the village presently was not as busy as the Tulip Grove. Wilde guided her to the workshop in search on an available tinker. The place was filled with baskets and teapots, but not with that many working fairies.

"Hello," a friendly voice called out to them, when they were about to give up. A petite fairy of a friendly disposition came towards them. Underneath the strands of a long bang, her blue eyes held a twinkle of optimism and desire to be as nice as possible.

"Hello," Agapeah returned the greeting. "I remember you from the ceremony!"

"Everyone knows who this is!" Wilde butted in. "This is Tinker Bell! Once, she saved the coming of spring!"

"Ahaha," the blond fairy laughed embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head. "And the one who nearly ruined it. You're Agapeah, right?" she changed the subject.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. I'm surprised that everyone seems to know my name."

"It's not that often that a new fairy joins us. You'll be a popular subject for the next few days," Tinker Bell said. She wanted a fair share of the gossip too, but her four friends were away on the continent, whereas Bubble and Clank were more bent on arguing who saw her first.

"Oh," Agapeah mumbled, feeling shy once more. A shadow crossed her mind that this was the explanation to why the Minister also knew it. Never mind what she hoped for, that maybe he liked her a little, so he remembered.

"Besides," Tinker Bell continued, "your gift sounds so wonderful. What does it mean to be a fairy of love?"

"I'm not sure," Agapeah admitted, unintentionally spreading her arms wide to encompass the idea. "I imagine its something overwhelmingly big and possibly glowing, and it certainly has nothing to do with tailoring."

"We've been looking for someone who can make a dress for Agapeah!" Wilded explained.

Tinker Bell's wings uplifted in excitement. "I can do it for you! It's my job to help as the tinker!"

"Great!" Wilde made a loop in the air as Agapeah handed the material to the blond, uttering thanks.

"What kind of dress would you like?" Tinker Bell asked once they moved to her work station.

"I would like a long dress," Agapeah explained while Tinker Bell turned her this way and that to get the measurements. "I would like the dress to be flowing and have an aerial feeling to it."

The tinker crinkled an eyebrow at the previous attempt without commenting and set to work. All her movements were swift and full of energy without a single stitch falling out of place. Agapeah leaned over her shoulder almost afraid to breathe. Tinker Bell sometimes commanded to pass certain items to her and asked for assistance with holding the material and cutting. Wilde was too bored to observe a stationary task. He proceeded to fly around the area, poking at every single thing until he crashed a pyramid of baskets that were filled with grains. Fairy Mary caught the ruckus maker by the ear and told him to clean it all up. When Agapeah tried to help her suffering friend, Mary shooed her away.

Both Tinker Bell and Wilde finished the work at the same time. The dress was absolutely beautiful with wide ruffles running along the collar and the straight skirt cascading downwards in smooth layers. The colour was of transparent pink, as delicate as the first glow of dawn.

"This is so beautiful!" Agapeah couldn't help hugging the master who created a lovely piece. "I hope I haven't distracted you for too long from all your important tasks."

"Not at all! This is my work," Tinker Bell shined from praise. "My regular chores have been postponed anyway. I wanted to use the lost items to invent something for the Spring Dance Festival. I found this wonderful thing on the beach, which I want to bring back to the workshop. This is why I returned to this place, counting on Bubble and Clank's help because its too heavy to carry alone. They're not here though. It looks like the tinkers have been recalled to assist the spring fairies."

"How big is it? Maybe we can help you carry it?" Agapeah asked. She wanted to do something nice for the fairy who made such a beautiful dress for her.

"All my muscles are at your disposal!" Wilde announced very much pleased that no more sitting around near the wobbling baskets was required. All the fun was in action. "We'll bring that thingy to your workshop in no time!"

The trio stored the dress in one of the baskets for the safekeeping and off they went!


End file.
